Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 10$. $7$ $b$ $ + 10$ $a$ $ - 10$
Solution: Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $10$ for ${a}$ $ = 7{(6)} + 10{(10)} - 10 $ $ = 42 + 100 - 10 $ $ = 132$